You Hurt Me Can You Be Forgiven?
by Yuri Light
Summary: Sakura one of the most popular girls in school goes out with the nerd of the school Syaoran, only to humiliate him and break up with him, breaking his heart.When apologizing, she finds him with a new persona and look.What could possibly go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

You Threw Me Out, Will I Let You Back In

**Pairings:** Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito, Touya

**Ages:** 17 (All except Yukito and Touya which are 23)

**Summary: **Sakura, one of the most popular girls in school starts a relationship with the nerd of the school Syaoran, only to humiliate him and break up with him on the last day of school, breaking his heart. After summer vacation, she regrets what she did and goes to apologize, only to find him with a new persona and look. She realizes she's been in love with him the whole time; he's reluctant to give his heart to her again. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Sakura is a little OOC in the beginning but…sue me! (Not literally)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

**Claimer: **I own all characters I create and the storyline of: **You Threw Me Out, Will I Let You Back In.**

Chapter 1

"Kinamoto Sakura, so glad you could join us!"

That was the sentence that echoed throughout the room as an emerald eyed student walked through the door. That of course was Kinamoto Sakura.

"Though I would prefer it if you would show up _on time_!" The sensei yelled as the sixteen year old girl sat in her assigned seat, plopping her textbook and supplies on the desk.

"Sorry, Terada-sensei." Sakura said as she opened her notebook. Now, you would expect her to write the notes that were oh-so conveniently written on the board, correct? Well, it wasn't what this pig-tailed cheerleader had in mind. She quickly wrote something on the corner of the page before ripping out said section and quickly passing it to the ebony haired girl next to her. What was she doing? Note _passing_ of coarse! Though it was close. Anyways, all it took was a _'Tomoyo-chan can you believe Terada-sensei?' _to have a whole conversation underway.

Li Syaoran lifted his eyes from his already written notes to look at the chestnut haired girl that sat in front of him. He had always known Sakura throughout the years, ever since April of fifth grade to be exact. He had always watched from a distance, which no one ever seemed to notice anyway. Unlike Sakura, Syaoran wasn't _exactly_ at the top of the high school food-chain. In fact, he was at the bottom. With his large circular glasses that were constantly trying slide down his small nose, the way he wore his uniform (a black blazer, red tie, white dress shirt, black dress pants) so prim and proper, and at least one book he always carried around for entertainment, he was without a doubt the biggest nerd Tomoeda High. But, unlike most people stamped with that status, he didn't care what he was. Syaoran knew without a doubt he shouldn't be classified that, but that didn't really matter. He was a different person when he left this education hall, after all. And besides, he wanted to see if someone could love or even remotely like him as he was now.

However, there was one emerald eyed girl that had caught his attention for the past six years. That was Kinamoto Sakura. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair _always_ placed into two pigtails, each tied with a ribbon and bangs that hung just above her eyes. She had flawless pale skin and small rosy pink lips. His cheeks were now tinted with a slight blush. He really liked her so much and only wanted one thing from her: A chance to love her.

By now he realized he had missed a good chunk of notes the sensei had written while he was in his thoughts. He quickly diverted his attention back to his note taking.

Meanwhile, with the note _passing_ (Author Yuri's Note: I love how close she was to note taking) Tomoyo and Sakura had already started talking about something devious: the prank that every student had the honor of commencing at least once in their high school lives. This was the conversation between the two:

_Tomoyo: Well, we could always spray paint a comedy mural in the front of school. I think it would be hilarious._

_Sakura: Tomoyo-chan, you think anything's hilarious. And we have to be original! That has been done in almost every American high school movie I've seen!_

_Tomoyo: Well why don't you come up with- wait since when have you watched _American_ moves? And how come I wasn't informed?_

_Sakura: That's not important…_

_Tomoyo: You know what? It's important to __**me**__!_

_Sakura: Hey! I know what we can do!_

_Tomoyo: What is it?_

_Sakura: You know that nerd that sits behind me in this class?_

Both cheerleaders turned their heads slightly to see a sixteen year old boy with circle glasses hastily writing notes down.

_Tomoyo: Yeah… what of it?_

_Sakura: Well, I have the greatest prank ever…and it has to do with him._

Sakura then proceeded to explain to Tomoyo her plan.

_Tomoyo: Sakura-chan! That isn't like you! That's so…wrong!_

_Sakura: It doesn't matter if it's like me or not! It's perfect! And it is not wrong!_

_Tomoyo: I don't know. I don't really think we should bring people into this…_

_Sakura: It'll be the ultimate prank, they'll write us down in history!_

_Tomoyo: That would really taint my video collection though._

_Sakura: Then give it to me! It'll be my memory of the day!_

_Tomoyo: …alright._

_Sakura: Then it's settled._

Li Syaoran had no idea that the girl of his dreams was plotting something that would change his view of life. That she would be the one to make him what he had no intention of becoming. That he would change…because of her.

Author Yuri's Note: BUM BUM BAAAAAAA! Oh. My. Sushi. This just got intense. Review if you want to! You know the button…is just…you know…it's just right there…all you have to do is look down… and you know…click it. Smiles all the way! By the way, Chapter two will _definitely _be longer. I'm just trying to get a feel for Card Captor Sakura.

_**Yuri**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Yuri's Note: We have reached Chapter Two of this story. Whoohoo! I'm seriously inspired. Oh, and just so everyone is clear, it may take a while for me to update these stories because I am very sick right now and doctors are still trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I'm trying my best to write so I don't keep you guys waiting but I'm still taking tests and I have doctors appointments to go to. I'll hope for the best! Now on with the story! (Oh and side note: You may, if you were in this story, want to really punch Sakura in the face once this chapter. But if you try, you will only punch your computer) (Not great for Sakura lovers) (Also not great for Syaoran lovers because it's sad. Like you might even hate me for what I did but, it had to be done.) (Although for Syaoran lovers there is an awesome beginning, if I do say so myself) (Slight introduction of an unimportant OC)**

_**Yuri**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters

**Claimer: **I do own any original characters and the storyline of: **You Threw Me Out, But Will I Let You Back In, **and whatever these characters say or do.

Chapter 2

Syaoran quickly closed his notebook and placed it in his bag. The day had overall gone pretty fast, however, not fast enough for his liking. Even though Syaoran looked like he loved every aspect of school and what it had to offer didn't mean he did. All that mattered was his grades and for that he would damn well try his hardest. As he walked toward the door that led to the outside world, he bumped into someone, in fact, the _only_ student that remained in the halls. He looked up and saw a bulky, powerfully built student who very well looked like he had been left back in senior year about six times.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" The man shouted. _Ah, yes. The typical bully banter, _Syoaran commented to himself,_ I hope he doesn't try to pick a fight._

"Sorry." Syaoran mumbled, clearly _not _sorry at all that he bumped into that massive piece of brick wall known as this male.

"What was that!" The bald tormenter shouted as he placed a hand to his surprisingly small ear, "I didn't quite hear you."

This time Syaoran looked up to the man. "Well I'm not repeating it if _that's_ what you're thinking."

"Big mistake." Was the brute's reply as he grabbed Syaoran by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"I hope you don't plan on starting a fight, because that would be unfortunate." Syaoran said with an unfazed expression.

"You're finally getting the message." The male said with a snarl.

Syaoran just smirked "No. I mean unfortunate for _you_."

"Now you're in for i-" but before guy could even connect his fist with the nerd's ribs, a hand stopped him. "What the-"

Soon the man was on the floor, his face pressed against the cold tiles while one of his arms was being held in the air. With one swift move, there was a crack and a loud scream. Syaoran threw the hulky piece of mass's arm to the ground, it now rendered useless.

With that done, Syaoran pressed his index finger to the bridge of his glasses, lifting them up back in place. He looked down at the man writhing in pain on the floor. With an unfazed expression he leaned down and whispered, "I told you it would be unfortunate." Then with one swift move he grabbed the broken arm, making the man on the floor scream in pain, "And if you tell _anyone _of this unfortunate incident, you'll have more than a broken arm." He threw the arm back down, "Got it?"

Once the bald male gave his nod of assurance, Syaoran left the halls, a small smirk on his face.

-x-

"Hey! Syaoran!"

The boy looked up to see his best friend waving in his direction with a wide grin lighting up his face. Syaoran smiled in return. Eriol was the _only _boy in the whole school that actually tried to be friends with him. And of course, he succeeded. Also, he was the _only_ person outside of Syaoran's family that new who the Li was outside of school, and he completely accepted that. "Hey, Eriol."

The blue haired boy then turned serious, "Syaoran, where _were_ you? I've been standing out here for a half an hour. That's longer than usual."

"Well, this brick for brains bulky guy-"

"Save it. I got it now. Just _tell_ me you kicked that guy's ass. _Please_." Eriol said with pleading eyes and his hands clasped together as if in prayer.

"Well, I did give him a broken arm." Syaoran replied, hoping that would please his best friend.

Eriol shot a grin a him, "Well… you didn't kick him in the ass, but I suppose a broken arm will have to do."

On the way, Syaoran whispered to his friend, "And it was his writing arm too." That caused Eriol to shoot his arm up in the air and shout, 'YES!' Syaoran gave his eyes a good roll. He would never understand the pleasure Eriol got from causing bullies bodily harm.

"Time out." Eriol said, snapping his best friend out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Syaoran, when are you going to take those glasses off?"

"Why should I do that?"

This time Eriol looked at him. "Because they don't even have a prescription on them," he then pointed to his own medium sized frames, "you don't need glasses like me."

"I just want something to be proven." Syaoran replied with a determined look. "That someone can even _slightly_ like me as I am now. I mean, c'mon. You're the only one in the _whole_ school who tried to be friends with me even though I look like," he looked down at himself, "this."

Eriol swiped his thumb across his nose, "Yeah, well, I am pretty amazing." They looked at each other than burst into laughter.

Once they finished, Syaoran looked at his friend. "Eriol, when I'm going to reveal myself I'll tell you. You'll know when the time comes."

-x-

Meanwhile, Sakura was at Tomoyo's house, trying to finalize the details of their devious plan.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to do this? My boyfriend always says that _he_ isn't a badguy."

Sakura looked up from her notebook full of details about what was to come. (Author Yuri's Note: If only those could be notes from note taking.) "Tomoyo-chan, we can't just back out now. We have it all planned out. And it doesn't matter what Eriol-kun says."

"But Sakura-chan-"

"No buts Tomoyo-chan, everything's been finalized."

"…Alright… when does it start, anyway." Tomoyo said with a worried look. She really didn't want _anyone _involved with pranks, but she new she couldn't stop a determined Sakura.

"Tomorrow."

-x-

Syaoran closed his locker and walked slowly down the hall to get to the outside world, completely shocked. He couldn't believe it. Kinamoto Sakura had asked him out. On a _date_. Syaoran was sporting a smile on the inside, he just knew it. He had finally gotten his chance. Only two weeks away until the beginning of the summer too. Maybe this would turn out better than he thought.

-x-

(Author Yuri's Note: This is now two weeks after Sakura asked him out. This is the last day of school.)

Syaoran was running down the street, tears freely falling from his face. _Almost there, almost there, almost home, almost home_, was all that was running through his mind; all that he _wanted_ to run through his mind. He didn't want to remember what had happened not ten minutes ago.

'Sakura wanted me to meet her… here'_, Syaoran thought as he rounded the corner. He was very happy that Sakura asked him out. She seemed to understand him. So, today was going to be the day that he was going to tell her who he really was. Not this 'nerdy' Syaoran that he had been classified as. Suddenly, he stopped._

"_Oh, Daichi-kun!"_ _Syaoran couldn't believe it. Kinamoto Sakura was kissing Horunga Daichi. _(Author Yuri's Note: Look at that! Unimportant OC)

"_Sakura?" Syaoran asked, hoping this would be an illusion._

"_Oh, hi Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted a devious smile glued onto her face. _

_**Crack!**_

"_What are you doing?" he asked, still in shock._

"_Geez, Syaoran-kun, I thought you were a nerd, but you're acting extremely stupid right now." Sakura said rolling her eyes._

_**Crack!**_

_Soon kids began circling around them, completely intrigued by what was going on. On the side an ebony haired girl was holding a video camera. _

_Then it clicked. __**Crack!**__ "So all this time I was-"_

"_That's right." Sakura said with a smirk. __**Crack!**__ "You were my high school prank." __**Crack!**_

_He lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his glazed amber eyes. "I see." _

"_And you completely fell for it too." She said with a laugh, "I mean, c'mon, get real! Who would ask out a four-eyed freak, nerd like you? You were a fool!" __**Crack!**_

_Soon the whole crowd was laughing at the fool that was time, he looked up, showing his falling tears and the hurt evident in his eyes. "I guess I was a fool to think that someone like you could _actually_ harbor any affection for me what so ever. And the prank you just pulled? That was lower than hell. So I hope you liked hurting me." He turned to leave, students already pressed against the wall to form a column for him to walk through. He turned his head slightly. "Oh, and have a happy summer."_

_Damn it!_, he shouted in his mind as he reached the gates of his home (or estate). He slammed opened the door of his home, surprising his butler, Wei.

A fading, 'Sir?' was all that Syaoran heard coming from the butler as he slammed the door to his room shut, locking it as he slowly slid to the ground. As the tears continued to fall, he lifted his hand and placed it on the left side of his chest, wear his heart was supposed to be. He heard it breaking. He felt every crack as she continued to hurt him.

That was it. He was done. He slowly grabbed the legs of his glasses and removed them from his face. He stared at the large circular shaped frames that he had worn for the last six years since he moved here. Suddenly, a wave of anger washed over him and he threw it with all his strength across the room causing them to make contact with the wall, smashing the glass lenses inside into several shards. He rubbed eyes and wiped away the tear stains from his cheeks. This wasn't going to be the last time he will cry. He knew that. But he was done hiding who he was. This was going to be the last time he got hurt. This was going to be the last time he trusts his heart, or at least what was left of it.

He stood up and reached for his cell phone. He then proceeded to call the one person he needed to call, the one who he knew would understand: Eriol.

"Moshi Moshi, Eriol speaking."

"Eriol." Syaoran said in a broken voice.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?"

"Eriol, I can't take this anymore, I'm done." There was complete silence between the two.

Finally Eriol spoke up, "Are you sure you want to this?"

"More than anything."'

"I understand. I want you to know that I support whatever you do. That, and the fact that I'm coming over right now."

A small smile graced his sad face, "Thanks, Eriol. You're a great best friend."

"Hey, enough of how wonderful I am, more about you and the jerk that caused you to do this." Another moment of silence passed between the two. "I'm sorry, man."

"No, it's okay. I'm… just done with this. I thought at least someone, other than you of course, could actually care about _me_ as I am. I guess I was wrong… and I'm just sick of this. I know now that that will _never _happen."

"I understand. Well, I gotta go. I've never been successful at walking and talking on a cell phone at the same time on the way to your house without getting lost. I'll be right there."

Syaoran fell back onto his bed, fresh tears running down his face. _This is unforgivable. I will never forgive the girl who did this to me. This is the last time Li Syaoran gives his heart away._

-x-_  
_

Sakura plopped on the couch of Tomoyo's theatre room with a bowl of popcorn, already munching on the buttery snack. "Tomoyo-chan where's the tape?"

Tomoyo entered the room with the said tape in hand. She eyed it with complete disgust. She couldn't believe she allowed that to happen. She never really minded Syaoran-kun… actually she always thought they could somehow be friends, Eriol _always_ spoke fond of him. But any possibility of that was gone now. All because she allowed herself to follow Sakura in this cruel prank. She berated herself. How could she be that stupid?

Tomoyo threw the tape on the couch and turned to leave. "There."

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan? Where are you going?" Sakura asked, watching her best friend as she reached the doorway. _She doesn't want to watch a video she recorded? Something's wrong_, Sakura thought with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm not going to stay here and watch _that_ if that's what you're thinking."

"What! Why not?"

"Because Sakura-chan," Tomoyo started, letting her bangs hang over eyes, hiding the guilty tears that fell from them, "watching it _once_ was horrible enough." And with that, she left the room.

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged as she placed the tape into the player. Soon three people appeared on the screen. _Syaoran-kun, me, and Daichi-kun,_ Sakura concluded as she continued to watch the film.

"_**Geez, Syaoran-kun, I thought you were a nerd, but you're acting extremely stupid right now."**_

_That's…my voice,_ Sakura thought; _did I really say that to him?_ That sounded extremely unlike her. _But it's there on screen! I really said that?_ She saw Syaoran look at the camera and then look back at her. _That's weird…was Tomoyo-chan…shaking? The screen's shaking…was she upset that this was going on?_

"_**So all this time I was-" **_

"_**That's right. You were my high school prank."**_

_It sounds so wrong when I say it like that. _Sakura put a hand on the left side of her chest,_ what's this feeling. It doesn't feel right. Am I feeling guilty?_ Sakura shook her head furiously, _I can't be guilty, it…it was just a prank! I didn't really hurt him, right?_

"_**I see."**_

"_**And you completely fell for it too. I mean, c'mon, get real! Who would ask out a four-eyed freak, nerd like you? You were a fool!"**_

_Oh my Gosh! _Sakura screamed in her head as she lost the grip on the popcorn bowl and it fell to the floor. _I actually said that to him! That's horrible! _Tears began to form as she knelt down off the couch to pick up the pieces of popcorn that scattered on the floor._ Everyone's laughing at him!_

"_**I guess I was a fool to think that someone like you could **_**actually**_** harbor any affection for me what so ever. And the prank you just pulled? That was lower than hell. So I hope you liked hurting me."**_

"I really did hurt him!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it to her chest. _And I didn't give it a second thought! Tomoyo-chan told me! She _told _me! I thought it would be so funny and I hurt him!_

"Now do you see why I didn't watch this?" Sakura quickly turned to see Tomoyo at the door with tears falling down her face. She nodded towards the screen, "I dropped the camera when he said that." Sakura turned to the TV. She was right. All you could see were people's feet. But that didn't stop the two from hearing all the laughter and cheering that came from the students.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her best friend and cried on her chest. "I was so horrible! Why would I even think something like that would be funny?"

"I don't know, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo truthfully stated, "I really didn't want to do this! I'm so stupid! I should have done everything to stop you! I knew I didn't want people involved yet I didn't stop you! I'm Eriol-kun's girlfriend! I knew that Syaoran-kun was a good guy, but I didn't try to stop it!"

"No, Tomoyo-chan. It was my fault. And I have to apologize to him." Sakura managed to say between sobs.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to for a while, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she tried to calm her friend down, "Eriol-kun is going with Syaoran-kun to visit Syaoran-kun's parents and sisters in Hong Kong all summer."

"You sure there is no way I can tell him?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan but you can't. At least, not until we go back to school and he goes back to sitting behind you again."

"Great." Sakura said between sniffles, "two months with this guilt."

"Hey let's head back to my room. I think it's time for sleep." Tomoyo said with a small smile.

"What about the mess?" Sakura asked as she looked at the rug covered in crunchy popcorn.

"Let the maids get to it. That's what they're paid for, right?" (Author Yuri's Note: To all maids reading this, do not take offence to that comment, because that isn't my belief.)

Sakura slept peacefully on Tomoyo's bed next to her best friend; however, Tomoyo's mind was lingering on one thought. As she turned slightly to make herself more comfortable, she slowly fluttered her eyes closed and whispered, "Is it only just guilt, Sakura-chan? Or is it more?"

-x-

**READ THIS!**

**Wowza! What's going to happen in Chapter 3! Will Syaoran reveal who he really is? Will he forgive Sakura? Will Tomoyo's relationship with Eriol remain strong? I don't know! Wait, yes I do!**

**Anyways, I was completely amazed at how many people liked this story to follow it. I found out so many did in a matter of **_**hours**_**! Whoa! Thank you for those who read the first Chapter! Let me know how you feel about this one. The next one is going to take place after the summer vacation. You're going to like-no**_** love**_**- the new Syaoran look.**

**Please Review. No pressure. PLEASE! **

_**Yuri**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author Yuri's Note: Well everyone has now come to Chapter 3. This is great! Whoohoo! I'm really into this story right now.

Chapter 3

The boy stared at the mirror that hung on the door of his room. He looked at himself up and down. _Presentable,_ he concluded. He ran his fingers threw his brown hair. The first day back at school. _Well, this will be full of excitement_.

"Sir, it's time to leave for Tomoeda High School. You don't want to be late do you?" His butler called from the stairs. _You have no idea how much I just want to stay._

"Coming, Wei." The boy yelled from his room.

As he quickly descended down the stairs, he grabbed his bag from the butler. "Sir, you are really going through with this?"

With a deep breath, the boy answered, "Yes, Wei." He grabbed the strap on top of the rectangular brown bag and slung it over his shoulder, gripping the strap with only one hand. "I'm done hiding who I really am."

"Will you be bringing your instrument?" The butler asked, holding the case strap in his hand.

The boy chuckled. "You mean the guitar? Yes, that would be delightful." With that said he pulled the guitar case strap over his head so the case itself was behind him. "I'm leaving now, Wei." The amber eyed boy said as he opened the front door of his home.

"Let's hope for the best, sir."

"Yes, let's."

As he made his way down the street he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey! Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned to see a blue haired boy run over to him. "Hey, Eriol."

"So, you're really going through with it." His best friend managed to say between pants.

"I really am, Eriol. I'm tired of hiding who I am. Boy, saying that is getting annoying."

"I am so hurt Syaoran. It hurts beyond description." The bluenette said with mock hurt.

"C'mon."

"Well then," Eriol said with a smile, "Let's have fun this year Mister seventeen-year-old."

"Does it really matter that my birthday passed in July?" Syaoran said with a smile. Something that he has rarely done since _that_ day.

"Of course it does!" The blue haired boy replied with an even wider grin, "That means one year away from sweet adulthood."

_Though I really don't see what's so sweet about it._ "I am so glad you found away to transfer into my class this year, Eriol." Syaoran chuckled, "It would be to boring without my best friend there."

"I'll be right next to you, dude." Eriol said, "Literally. My desk is right next yours…and right behind my girlfriend's! Gotta love assigned seating, right?"

"Right…same as last year." Syaoran mumbled.

"Hey, Syaoran, just don't look in front of you. Look only at me." Eriol stated with grin.

"That's pretty hard to do when the _notes_ are in front on the board."

"Well, let's hope for the best."

"Yeah…let's hope." _I was right, _Syaoran thought as he and Eriol continued to walk to school,_ today will _definitely_ be full of excitement._

"Sakura-chan, just calm down, you can apologize."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a worried look on her face. She had been trying to figure out for two months how to apologize to Li Syaoran for what had happened at the end of the year. Now she had only two minutes before class started and she still had nothing. She managed to slip an apology note in his desk, but she was still worried. And Syaoran wasn't even here yet! "Tomoyo-chan! I don't know what to do!"

"Just say, 'I'm sorry,' is that so hard?" Tomoyo asked.

"But, will that be enough?" "Now class! Settle down!" Soon the class was completely silent as Terada-sensei took roll call. "Huh? Where are Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

"It isn't like my boyfriend to be late. I wonder what happened, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo whispered to her best friend, clearly worried.

"Yeah, and Syaoran-kun is usually the first kid in class."

Soon, the whole class was whispering how 'Syaoran-kun is just running from his problems' and how 'that loser is going to get made fun of by everyone so he's running scared.' "Now, now class I'm sure they'll be here any-" There was a sudden knock at the door. "See I told you they'd show up" As he reached the door he began to shout as he opened it, "You're late Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syao-…-ran?" Almost immediately, everyone was wondering why he was so surprised.

"Sorry for being late, Terada-sensei."

As he stepped aside, almost the whole class gasped in shock. This wasn't the Li Syaoran they'd known for six years. This Syaoran wore no large circular glasses, revealing his flawless face. His white dress shirt had buttons undone at the top, revealing some of his well toned, slightly muscular chest. His black blazer was completely unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Behind him was a medium sized guitar case as well as the rectangular brown bag that was slung over his shoulder, its only strap being gripped with one hand. He looked like the Li Syaoran of the famous Li clan. (Author Yuri's Note: How could no one notice the exactness of the names?) Before long, everyone in the class was whispering about Li Syaoran's _'transformation'_. Everyone except Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was busy having an intimate staring contest with her boyfriend, but Sakura? She was wide eyed in shock that that was the 'nerd' she hurt two months ago. _He still has the same brown hair and amber eyes,_ Sakura concluded,_ but something's off with them. The eyes that were once full of curiosity and happiness are now replaced with cold, dark, and hard ones._ Her eyes turned sad. _And it's my fault. I just know it is. _

Syaoran only smirked, _now they talk about me._ What really caught his attention though was the fact that Kinamoto Sakura was staring at him wide eyed. _I hope you know who you hurt now, Sakura._

He snapped out of his thoughts when Terada-sensei said, "Very well, since it's the first day of your senior year and since you've never been late before, I'll turn the other way. Just take your seat."

"Hai, sensei." Syaoran answered in return as he went to his seat behind Sakura. Suddenly as he sat down, he noticed a paper sticking out from inside his desk. What he pulled out was not what he expected. It was an apology letter. It read:

_**Dear Syaoran-kun,**_

_**I know what I did before was inexcusable. I figured it out that very day two months ago. It wasn't like me, but that's beside the point. What had happened was…wrong beyond all belief. I shouldn't have used you for a prank like that. I shouldn't have hurt you, or anyone for that matter. I don't know what I was thinking. Calling you those names? That was horrible. I hope you can forgive me for how stupid I was.**_

_**Kinamoto Sakura**_

Syaoran continued to look at the paper, startled was an understatement. This, caught the attention of Sakura, whose head was tilted slightly, watching to see what he would do._I think he's going to forgive me! I know he didn't expect that! I really think he wi-_

She was cut off abruptly by a sudden ripping noise. She turned her head even more, only to realize that he was ripping her note up into little pieces. That caused tears to form in the corners of her eyes as she quickly turned back to the front, unable to watch him continue. _So, he hasn't forgiven me. Why would he! Gosh, I am _so_ stupid!_

As Syaoran continue to rip the paper to shreds he thought angrily,_ that's not the only thing I'm mad at Sakura! It hardly matters anymore!_

-c-

As the bell echoed throughout the halls, children from each class began to file out and get to their lockers. Syaoran was no exception. And right now, he seemed very annoyed.

He knew that today would be worse than a day in hell, but, damn! He didn't think it would be so annoying! Kids staring at you, kids _talking_ about you, kids angry with you, come _on_!

As he continued to angrily shove the books into his longer to get the hell outside to lunch, he saw a figure approaching. Shit. It was Kinamoto Sakura. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"Um…" Was all she got to say when she finally reached him, though. Because _now_ approaching Syaoran were seven to eight men, all seemingly muscular and some looked like they need a serious shave.

"Well, well, well." The tallest man in the middle began, "did our little Syaoran get bigger over the summer?"

Syaoran looked unfazed. "Yeah, and apparently, so did your ego." The hall became silent. Did Li Syaoran, just talk back?

"I don't know where you go off thinking you've changed. You may have a new look, but you're still the pathetic little Syaoran who got fooled by a girl." Sakura winced.

"If you think you can take me, come at me then. But I will tell you now that it will be unfortunate. Right baldy?" Syaoran looked at the bald man he'd seen a summer ago. The bald man winced. He knew what Syaoran was capable of. He looked at the eight and shook his head no in warning, his eyes showing more fear than his looks.

"That's it. You mess with Rukus?" He said pointing to the bulky man than stood to the side in fear. "You mess with me."

He charged at Syaoran with everything he had, but in vain. The punch he had intended to land was caught and he was kneed in the stomach. Stunned, he instantly dropped, making the rest charge at Syaoran with anger and revenge for their fallen leader. In as little as seven minutes, all eight found themselves with sprains, lacerations, and the occasional broken bone. And no one could even see a scratch on Syaoran.

"That's too bad," Syaoran said with a sly smile, "I told you it would be unfortunate." And with that he left for outside, leaving the injured group to wait for a nurse, or possible ambulance, to arrive to their aid and also leaving very shocked high school students (except one blue haired boy that was cheering in the background) to register what the hell just happened.

But the most surprised you ask? Why, that was Kinamoto Sakura.

**So what'd you think? Do you like the new Syaoran? Uh, major writer's block. I really hope it didn't suck. I tried really hard. And be excited for Chapter 4 because another character is coming into play.**

**Please Review. You know I love It when you do.**

_**Yuri**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in sooo long! I have been having a **_**severe**_** case of Writer's Block lately. It's terrible! However, my new friend gave me the hope and fire to continue. Her name's Lithium Amaranth. She's an amazing (and I mean it!) writer! Especially with her Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles stories (Kurogane and Fai pairing! :P) But anyway, I just wanted to tell her thank you. She's a great inspirer herself. :3**

**Now…on with Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or _any_ of its characters. It is owned by CLAMP.

**Claimer:** I do own in fact own and Original Characters I make, the plot, and dialogue of, _You Hurt Me, Can You Be Forgiven_.

**-c-**

The last year of high school is supposed to be full of surprises. Every student knew that. What they didn't know was that they were going to get probably the biggest surprise of their lifetimes. The surprise they received was something that never crossed their minds as 'possible.' And frankly, it scared the shit out of them.

What was it you ask? Why, it was the transformation of high school senior Li Syaoran.

He changed from a nerd to a sexy bad ass in what seemed like overnight. From what seemed like a lover to a full blown fighter in just a summer. Many males were either in shock, angry, or both. Available females were throwing themselves at the boy. And it made him downright sick.

He may have changed his appearance, but he didn't change his personality. How he thought about and saw things. Who he was on the inside. And it thoroughly pissed him off that Eriol was just about the only one who saw that. Saw that he had hardly changed at all.

But the bright side, was the fact that with all the attention, he didn't have any alone time with Sakura. He was glad for that. It was bad enough that he sat close enough to her in class to smell her floral scented perfume. That he could practically touch her auburn strands of hair that were tied up in those cute pigtails. That he could see that absolutely adorable face she made when she attempted to write notes on the board from time to time, her emerald colored eyes focused and full of determination. Such things made it seriously hard to bury down certain feelings that he wanted forgotten.

So he was glad he could distance himself from her. As long as nothing brought them together, he would be alright._ Like that would ever happen,_ Syaoran commented to himself. If only he knew how wrong he was.

-c-

"Li Syaoran. Kinamoto Sakura. I need to have a word with you after class." _Oh no,_ the Li thought, _anything involving her is abound to be trouble._ He tried to focus on his work again, but he couldn't shake the feeling that misfortune was about to befall him.

However, for Sakura, it was the opposite. She'd been looking for an opportunity to apologize to him since the term started. But it seemed when he wasn't being harassed by male competitors or fawned over by the practically the entire female student body, he avoided her. It really wasn't making this easier for her. The only thing that kept her going was Tomoyo's encouragement. Maybe the universe was finally working in her favor; maybe she was finally getting her chance.

As the final bell rang, students all shapes and sizes bolted out the door, leaving for remained in their places. Eriol and Tomoyo stayed behind to see wanted with their best friends.

"What's wrong Terada-sensei?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"I've been looking at your grades, Sakura, and I do not like what I see." He then glanced in Syaoran's direction. "And Syaoran, your grades are what I love to see. Perfect across the board." Four sets of eyes widened in realization.

"So-"_He's kidding, right?_ Syaoran screamed in his head.

"I've decided-" _He's joking. He… he has to be joking_,Sakura thought.

"That Syaoran will be your tutor Sakura." The teacher finally finished.

"YOU CAN'T BE _SERIOUS_!" The four yelled in unison, unable to believe their ears. Did he not _know_ of the drama and chaos that would threaten to unfold if they for more than ten minutes?

"Oh, but I am." The teacher replied. "Sakura, your grades are continuing to fall. There's obviously _something_ you do not understand." He then turned to Syaoran, "But for you Syaoran, you're quite the opposite. Your grades are the best I've ever seen. You understand everything that comes your way. Surely you can teach her anything."

The Li sighed. The teacher was right; he did have the best grades in class considering all the idiots that reside in it. And even though he didn't want anything to do with that woman, his conscience wouldn't allow him to let her fail. Not to mention that it would be a major blow to his pride if he could have done something to prevent it from happening.

_I can't let do this for me! I don't deserve it from him,_ the failing cheerleader thought. But just as she was about to protest, the seventeen year old next to her spoke first. "Alright."

"What?" Sakura breathed. She could not believe what he just said. Meanwhile, the two at their desks look at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why would you help me?" Sakura asked, "I've done nothing to deserve your help."

Syaoran, albeit surprised, looked unfazed. He sighed, "I don't want to see anyone fail, no matter _how_ much they deserve it." At that Sakura flinched. She knew his sudden kindness was too good to be true. "All you have to do princess is work hard and I'll teach it to you in ways you can understand. Then, we can be out of each other's hair. Got it?"

"Got it." The girl answered sadly.

"Ooouch." Eriol said as he watched what just happened. That was probably a huge punch in the gut for Sakura. Tomoyo responded to the unwanted comment by slapping Eriol on the shoulder. Hard. "Ouch! _Tomoyo_!"

"Don't you 'Tomoyo' me!" His girlfriend hissed.

"Alright, alright." Eriol replied as he shrank in his seat in fear for his life.

"_Okay._" Terada-sensei finally spoke up. "I guess it is settled then." He sighed and pulled out a paper full of typed up dialogue. "In all honesty, I was hoping you'd put up a better fight. I had whole paper ready in case you were. See?" He whined as he waved the paper in Syaoran's face.

"Honestly sensei, sometimes you act more like a teenager than I do!" Eriol joked. The teacher sent him a glare, causing the boy to shrink further into his seat. "Guys, I think it's time we headed out."

"I agree." The other three responded.

"Ahh! Wait!" The sensei exclaimed, causing the four at the door to freeze in their tracks. "Don't forget to create a schedule that works best for the two of you. Sakura and Tomoyo have practice in the mornings, which means afterschool is probably best."

"Hai, hai." Sakura said as she waved a hand in his direction, only to have to papers shoved into it.

"And I want both of your parents and or guardians to sign these forms you two! That way you can't weasel you way out of it." He told them, causing Sakura to groan. The last thing she needed was to have a certain older brother know she was doing poorly in school. After both answered with a 'Yes, sensei,' he broke out in a grin. "Good. Bye bye then."

"Bye bye." They replied with awkward smiles and a wave before running out the door.

"Well, time to go out with my Rika-chan!" Terada Yoshiyuki happily exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the classroom door.

-c-

Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked out the school doors in uncomfortable silence, no one really sure what to say at the moment.

"Weeeeell," Eriol drawled before he suddenly grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "I think I'm going to go out with Tomoyo. Bye!" As he ran off with Tomoyo down the street, he distinctly heard the words 'Tomoyo-chan' and 'Traitor!' The word 'traitor' meant for him no doubt.

"Umm, Syaora- I mean, Li-kun?" Sakura asked. "What do we do about this whole tutoring thing?"

"Huh?" Was all Syaoran managed to say. He was just so shocked that he didn't hear the last sentence. Did she just call him…Li-kun?

She sighed in irritation. "I asked what we were going to do about the whole tutoring business."

"Oh, right." He said as he snapped out of his slight daze. "Well, we can alternate between whose houses we'll go to throughout the next couple weeks and…" He thought for a bit. "…I guess I'm free at around four o' clock."

"O-okay." Sakura stammered in agreement. That was all she really could do at moment. She really didn't want to get on anymore of his nerves. "A-and…thank you for helping me."

"Whatever." Was Syaoran's only reply.

_Maybe now is the right time to apologize, _Sakura wondered as they walked together down the street in silence. _I might not get another chance like this_. "Um Li-kun I-" But before she could even begin, a honk sounded behind them.

"Syaoran!"

"Oh no." Said teenager tensed, slowly turning around to look behind him. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Who?" Sakura asked him as she quickly spun around to see. Instantly her eyes widened. A limo was coming up dangerously fast down the street. It stopped abruptly beside them, the chauffeur residing inside getting out quickly and opening the last door of the white vehicle. A girl quickly stepped out

"Wait here." She barked at the man, in which his only reply was a 'Yes ma'm.' Sakura stared at her in awe. The girl looked as old as she was, with a long, jet black pigtail on either side of her head. She wore a white sun hat with a black ribbon tied to it and white sunglasses, shielding her eyes from the September sun. She had an expensive looking white sundress on with matching flip-flops. All in all, she looked dazzling.

"Syaoran!" Said girl cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired, not sounding pleased at all.

She gave the seventeen year old a pout. "What? Are you not happy to see me?" She asked, her voice laced with a tone of feigned sadness. Sakura placed a hand over her heart, which was throbbing painfully in her chest. _Am…am I jea- _"Hmm?"

"Eh?" Was all Sakura was able to respond with as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Syaoran, who is she?" The young woman questioned as she pointed to Sakura with one hand and the other on her hip. She turned her head in his direction. "Well?"

"That's…Kinamoto Sakura." Syaoran answered reluctantly. Why did _she _have to show up?

"Ehhh?" The girl exclaimed as she whipped her head back to Sakura. "You're Kinamoto Sakura?" She looked at Syaoran again as she lowered her arm down to her side. "Are you sure?"

"How can I _not_ be sure?" Syaoran yelled.

"Umm…hi." The green eyed girl shyly greeted, sticking out her hand to shake. "I'm Kinamoto Sakura."

The young woman in white looked at the hand before slapping it away, shocking the cheerleader thoroughly. "If you're her, then I guess you are my enemy." She said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Sakura blanched.

"You hurt my Syaoran, so that makes you my enemy, a rival in more competitive terms."

"Wait just a minute! You just showed up out of nowhere and now I am your enemy? I don't even know who you _are_!" The high school student yelled angrily, her hand on her hips.

"Oh, you don't?" The girl smirked. "Well," she began as she lifted one of her hands to her sunglasses, removing them and revealing determined ruby red eyes. "I'm Li Meiling."

-c-

**YAY! Chapter 4 completed! Meiling is the picture! **

**This is getting really exciting! Syaoran's stuck tutoring Sakura. And just when things can't get any more thrilling, Li Meiling comes to spice up their everyday Tokyo lives.**

***By the way, with Yoshiyuki (Terada-sensei) and his relationship with Rika, I see it as a romantic one. I read the manga and I find them much more huggable like that. Of course, if you just saw the anime, you probably wouldn't see it like that. However, for this story, and any more I do with them in it, they are romantically involved. Too bad for those who don't see it that way! You either like it, don't like it but go along with anyway, or don't like it and complain. I don't care! Nothing's going to change my decision. **

**That's that then! **

**Please review, it makes me really ecstatic when you do. :3**

_**Yuri Light**_


End file.
